Live through the pain
by Fred50208
Summary: This used to be my one-shot story, but I chose to write the story. Follow Fernpaw on her quest for revenge, and nothing will stop her. Well, almost nothing.
1. Prologue

Wind tore at her fur as she ran. As she ran like a coward. Fernpaw's heart raced as she pounded along, paw steps increasing in pace untill she was at a full out lope.

Fernpaw yowled her grief to the sky. Almost as in responce, lightning struck, blasting her ears with the boom of the thunder. She trust her head forward and propelled herself of the ground, flying at a nearby tree.

After that fateful battle, she had been the last one standing. No more enemies. But everyone else in her clan had fallen. Petalclan was no more. Birchclan would definatly be looking for her. They would follow her scent. She just knew it.

She rested in an old squirrel hollow. It was a tight fit, but it would do. Maybe for a night, not any longer. The rain pattered outside, and thunder pounded like an invisable drum. A sound in the bushes startled her. Fernpaw unsheathed her claws and pressed herself farther back.

An unwelcome farmilliar scent floated to her. Birchclan had followed her, just as she knew they would. A brown tabby stepped out of the undergrowth, followed by a petite looking silver she-cat. "Foxdung!" spat the tom, "I lost the scent!" _Fools! _Fernpaw silently jeered. _I'm right here! Come get me! Or I'll get you!_

Fernpaw screeched wildly, flinging herself at the silver she-cat. "What in th-" she yowled, cut of by Fernpaw slashing her throat. If they weren't afraid to kill, she wasn't going to hesitate. The she-cat gurgled, blood pooling around her. She thrashed her legs and lifted her head to get it out of the crimson liquid. Her head dropped and her legs stilled. She was dead.

The tom shot a horrified glance to his compainion before turning to Fernpaw. His eyes darkend dangerously. "You killed her!" he schreeched, "You killed her and her unborn kits! They had no chance!" Fernpaw has taken aback. She hadn't noticed the bulge on the she-cat's soft belly fur.

She smirked and slid forward. "What do you think you deserve!" she screamed, "My mother died protecting her kits! Your friend here was going to kill me! Right next to you!", his gaze dropped. "She wasn't my 'friend'!" he pushed his face into hers, eyes narrowed to amber slits, "She was my mate! They forcded her to go!" he yowled, then barreled Fernpaw over.

The light silver she-cat dove sideways, slipping out from under him. She sprang on his head, and tore his ear down to a stump. He yowled in pain. Fernpaw dropped and waited for him to attack her. He got several blows to her soft belly, but she threw herself at his, scoring deep claw marks down his belly. Blood flowed from the wound and Fernpaw lunged for his open throat.

She grasped her powerful jaws around his throat, and clenched them together with all her anger. He dropped like a deadweight and Fernpaw let him fall, unclenching her jaws. Fernpaw narrowed her eyes and smirked. She was evil. She would not stop untill her revenge was relished. Birchclan would fall at her paws.

"I am no longer Fernpaw!" she yowled to the sky, "I am Ferndapple! I shall defeat Birchclan or die trying! Not even Starclan can stop me!"


	2. Allegiances

If your wondering about Petalclan, their all wiped out, except for Ferndapple. Birchclan now controlls both terrtories.

Allegiances

Birchclan

Leader Stonestar- Gray tom with hard amber eyes

Deputy Oakrush- Brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Medicine cat Minnowswirl- Pale gray she-cat with blue eyes  
>Warriors<p>

Rainsplatter- Dark gray tom with black dapples; amber eyes

Apprentice, Mintpaw

Moonriver- Black she-cat with bright blue eyes and white dapples

Windystorm- Gray tom with faint white tabby markings and blue eyes

Aspenrain- Mottled, gray tabby she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Lionpaw

Ivyrise- Gray-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

Swandance- White she-cat with a petite frame and blue eyes

Apprentice, Sagepaw

Copperchill- Ginger tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Milkpaw

Breezefrost- Black-and-white tom with amber eyes

Skyshadow- Black tom with green eyes

Pepperwave- Dark ginger she-cat with aqua eyes

Apprentice, Mousepaw

Amberfall- Cream tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Gorsefern- Brown tabby tom with green eyes

Apprentice, Thrushpaw

Berrytalon- Pale ginger tom with blue/gray eyes

Apprentices

Mousepaw- Pale brown tom with green eyes

Sagepaw- Gray-and-white tom with blue eyes

Thrushpaw- Gray tom with amber eyes

Milkpaw- Fluffy white she-cat with big blue eyes

Lionpaw- Ginger/brown tom with amber eyes

Mintpaw- Gray she-cat with blue eyes

Queens

Duskleaf- Pale brown she-cat with green eyes; expecting Gorsefern's kits

Runninglark- Dark brown she-cat with blue eyes; expecting Skyshadow's kitd

Elders

Sedgestep- Gray tom with amber eyes

Sootcloud- Dark brown tom with blue eyes

Sorrelglow- Tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes


	3. Chapter 1

Ferndapple stalked through the bushes, the faint leaf-fall sun dipping over the horizon, casting dappling shadows across the barren hillside. Tall flowers and gorse bsuhes waved in the faint wind and her shadow danced along side them. Ferndapple continued on, her eyes set on the boundary, occasionally smelling the air or stopping to listen. As she neared the border, the ground smoothed out, and began to change to soft dirt, causing her to leave pawprints.

Ferndapple didn't seem to care about her tracks as she crossed the Petalclan border, smelling her homeland one last time. She sighed with memories, her beautiful mother, her best friends, her father, the loyal deputy of Petalclan. Ferndapple neatly padded over to a patch of gorse, digging a small dip in the soft soil. The gorse blew above her, and a strang strand tickled her nose, causing her to sneeze, then twitch her whiskers at herself, feeling a pang of loneliness. She looked up to the stars, twinkling bright in the sky. "I miss you mother." she whispered, eyes filling with hurt. "Why did you leave me?"

A star dimmed in the sky, and a misty figure floated down from silverpelt, a tall silver she-cat with aqua eyes."You're never truely alone, dearest daughter, I will be wating for you in the stars." her mother whispered, and licked her ear, before dissolving into mist, and blowing away in the breeze. "No! Wait!" she stood up and called, salty tears dripping from her blue eyes, "Come back! I need you! Please!" she cried, again looking to the sky, where the stars continued to twinkle brightly.

She cried out again, but receiving no answer, she curled up in a tight ball, eyes drooping. A soft rain began to fall, and Ferndapple shivered with cold, pulling closer to the gorse, which offered little to no protection from the weather. She shivered again, ruffling her wet pelt to keep in body heat. She closed her eyes again, this time drifting off into a restless sleep.

LINE. LINE. LINE. LINE. LINE. LINE. LINE. LINE. LINE. LINE. LINE. LINE. LINE. . LINE. LINE. LINE. LINE. LINE. LINE.

When she awoked, the sound of cat voices drifted to her on the breeze. "Why do we even have to do patrols, Oakrush, there are no other clans!" a high pitched she-cat's voice asked, and Oakrush replied, "Swandance, we just do. It's tradition." '' Mousedung the tradition!" a younger voice spat, "This is just a waste of time!" "Thrushpaw! Gorsefern, have you been teaching your apprentice that!" Swandance spat, glaring at another brown tabby tom.

"No!" Gorsefern spat, glaring at Swandance, "He probably learned it from one of the elders! You know them!" he retaliated, and Swandance ruffled her fur. _Wow. _Ferndapple thought. _These guys are stupider than I thought._ her whiskers twitched at their behavior, and she returned her attention to them. 'Gorsefern!' Thrushpaw mewed, "I smell Petalclan!" Gorsefern turned on him, "_What!_" he sniffed the air, as did the rest of the patrol. "He's right! Remember, an apprentice ran away, and we sent Silverstep and Shrewfire after her, and we found them dead." Gorsefern's neck fur bristled. 'I'm going to kill that stupid she-cat!" Trushpaw spat, "She killed my older brother!" he dove across the border and raced around the back side of the gorse, where Fernpaw jumped out at him, teeth bared and fur bristling. Seeming to notice Ferndapple was bigger than he thought, he tried to run but Ferndapple intercepted him, swiping at his muzzle and leaping onto his back, delivering the killing blow. He screeched in pain and Ferndapple bit down harder, relieving him from his misery.

"Thrushpaw?" Gorsefern raced past the gorse and found Ferndapple standing over his dead apprentices body, and turned on her, letting out a battle cry. The enraged tom swiped at her, and struck her on the shoulder. She hissed in pain but jumped at the warrior, swiping at random and dodging his careless blows. She leaned down to breathe in his face and hissed, "This is for Petalclan!" then reached down and crushef his neck, killing him swiftly. She then turned around and ran, pounding across the ever hardening ground, hearing the agonising cries of the two remaining Birchclan cats over their fallen clanmates.

Her shoulder began to bother her but she raced on, paws instictively leading her to the wide two-leg place, the harsh lights beeming unnaturally. When she reached the twoleg place she squinted at the bright lights and flttened her ears at the noise. _This is so much different then the quiet medows of Petalclan territory! _she inwardly moaned, but continued on, remembering her grandfather used to be an alley cat. _If my family can do this, I can. Now come on Ferndapple, keep going. _She glanced around, eyes begining to adjust to the lights. She paded into another alley, and a black shape jumped from the shadows infront of her. ''Lookie here. A pretty new she-cat movin' into town." he circled her and Ferndapple spat at him. "Stay away, fleabag!" she snarled, arching her back and letting out a threatening hiss. "Playing hard to get eh?" the tom leapt at her, "I'll have to take you by force then!''

Ferndapple raised her hackles and snarled, swiping at the tom and colliding with his shoulder. Only his eyes shone pain, but he caught his claws on her muzzle. Ferndapple leapt at him, slicing into his soft belly fur and biting his neck fur. He shook her off like a leaf. Her petite-like frame rammed into the side of the alley, and she was happy to see his belly fur bleeding heavily onto the floor. 'You're mine." he snarled, but Ferndapple issued to last of her strength and stood up. "No.'' she snarled back, this time using her Petalclan speed to turn tail and run, legs working on the hard floor, then springing up to the top of a twoleg nest, racing across the top and leaping down the other side. She padded into another empty alley, padding away softly, tail lashing from side to side.

**I'm proud of myself. 1047 words.**


	4. Chapter 2

**Thanks reveiwers! You get a Bluestar hugging Oakheart plushie. New prize next update. Can some of my loyal (If I have any...) readers submit some Dark Forest cats? Don't worry, I'll stop my rambling soon. I'm going to start recommending stories. If I put hazel eyes on accident, I can blame that I'm listening to 'Behind These Hazel Eyes' on my Ipod and it's replaying.**

****Story Recommendation: ****

_Shadows of the Night: Book One: The Disappearance by NightKill_

* * *

><p>Ferndapple's tall swished back in forth in agitation as she became lost <em>again <em>in the dark, tangled alleyways of twoleg place. She hissed and turned around, blue **(A/N: I almost put hazel. XD) **eyes flashing and dancing with anger. "This is hopeless!" she hissed, leaping onto a trashcan and scambling up onto a nest top. The slicing wind nearly blew her off the roof, and she cursed out the bad weather. She swore she had to get down soon or she'd rip off the top of the nest, piece by piece.

She glanced around, all it seemed she could see were twoleg nests as far as she could see. She hisssed in anger, but glanced from side to side, swiveling her ears, Petalclan's exeptional hearing skills coming in handy.

Ferndapple could see a small park and heard a faint ruslting in the bushes with prey. A small waterfall flowed in to a stream, which led to a pond.

She smiled and crouched down, white-tipped tail strait out for balance, and took a flying leap at the next nest. Her back paws slipped, and she dropped down, twisting in the air and landing awkwardly.

Ferndapple slipped across the rough ground, moor soft paws aching and leaving a scarlet trail. Her wounded shoulder had split again, just adding to the trail. She sat, and began to lick her shoulder, stopping the flow.

She continued on, soon reaching a hard thunderpath, the monsters rushing past and splattering Ferndapple with gritty liquid. She waited for the thunderpath to reach a calm spurt, racing across with racing paws, reaching the other side, a monster racing where she had been standing heartbeats before.

"Close call." A voice called from atop a wood fence, and a fat kittypet with a blue collar was lazily sitting their, eyes showing mild curiosity. "You don't look like a rouge," he babbled on, "you're to lean and well muscled for a she-cat."

"I have no buisness with fat, lazy kittypets or mousebrained rouges."

The tom twitched his ginger tabby tail. ''To bad. Ta ta." he leapt back into his yard and Ferndapple hissed at him, but turned and continued on her way to the park.

As night began to fall she leapt onto a trashcan, knocking off the lid on accident. "Oops..." she muttered as a twoleg opened a window and threw a hard, round object at her. **(A/N- A baseball)**

She sniffed it and pawed at it, and it rolled away. She shrugged. Twolegs were mousebrained.

Ferndapple glanced up at the setting sun and increased her pace, wanting to reach the park by nightfall.

She raced forward, reaching the park within five minutes. She leapt into the pond, soaking her gritty fur an ducked under the water, and climbing out, shaking her now soaked pelt.

She reached a small den and crawled in, falling alseep. She woke up to someone pawing her, and two brown tabbies standing infront of her.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?" the she-cat snarled, and Ferndapple gulped at their unseathed claws.

* * *

><p><strong>I know some of the spelling is bad, but I try. +) Cyclops smile. The next chapter P.O.V is not Ferndapple. You'<strong>**ll find out soon. Sorry for the shortness.**


	5. Chapter 3

**Thanks AGymnast for your review! You get a Graypaw caramelldancing plushie! Sadly, I didn't get any DF cats, but I made some. I need three more, please make some! ;3**

**Story Recommendation: **

_The Darker Legends by Scarheart of DarkClan_

* * *

><p>Lionpaw snoozed in the apprentices den, paws waving and tail lashing. He opened his eyes to a star-filled field. He swished his head from side to side, taking in his surroundings. A she-cat padded out from the shadows, her mottled gray tabby pelt glowing with the light of the stars.<p>

Lionpaw tilted his head. "Are you..." his voice broke with realisation. "Ashenmoon..." he ran up to her and purred, rubbing his head along her flank. His former mentor rested her head on his back.

She turned from him, normally twinkling blue eyes suddenly sad. Her form began to quiver, shaking and becoming blurred, then disappearing and melting into the stars. Lionpaw cried out, one small tear leaking from his amber eyes, falling to the ground with an almost inaudiable drip. He held back more tears, in fear after the first tears, the tears wouldn't stop.

_"The slithering strike of the fern weighs heavily, but the roaring lion has a secret weapon..." _

Ashenmoon's voice whispered in his soft ear fur, and he looked up, only to see a misty figure floating up to silverpelt. He wailed, trying to leap up and catch his former mentor, only to fall back down and have his legs buckle beneath him.

"Lionpaw. Lionpaw! LIONPAW!"

Lionpaw's eyes shot open, a gray face pushed into his, a tear leaking down from her blue eyes. He heard five words that would forever change his life: "Lionpaw, Thrushpaw, he's... he's... dead."

His sisters eyes dripped more tears, and she pushed her head onto her brothers back. She wailed like a lost kit and the two raced out of the den, skidding to a halt in front of their brothers body. His throat was slashed and several light claw marks scored his gray pelt, most of them weren't bleeding, but he had a long slash across his flank the was still gushing blood. His amber eyes seemed to still show a scared light, but were glazed over and darkened by death.

Mintpaw lovingly licked the scar along his flank and nosed his fur lovingly. Swandance was already weeping over her dead kit, eyes dull and lifeless. Breezefrost was nowhere to be seen, and neither was Lionpaw and Mintpaw's other sister, Milkpaw.

"Where are Milkpaw and Breezefrost." he demanded to Oakrush, the leader of the patrol and the deputy of Birchclan. "Hunting with Copperchill and Skyshadow." He straitened. "Duskleaf is my sister, I have to tell her about Gorsefern."

Lionpaw padded back to his grieving family, crouching beside Mintpaw and leaning against her, she shifted to press against him too, pushing her nose into Thrushpaw's pelt.

The bramble entrance shivered, and Copperchill entered, carrying a rabbit and two squirrels. Skyshadow then followed, two mice dangling from their tails in his jaws. Then came Breezefrost, a squirrel and a magpie dangling from his teeth. Milkpaw trotted after them, a plump rabbit and a squirrel clasped in her grip. She looked confused to see all her family sitting in the clearing, but her eyes dropped to Thrushpaw. She dropped her prey and screeched, then raced over to them, franticly licking Thrushpaw's cold fur.

Breezefrost padded over, maintaining the strict dad 'no cry policy'. Oakrush's tail was seen entering the nursery, and a heart-breaking wail was heard, and Duskleaf came shooting out of the den, still wailing. Oakrush bounded after her, racing to comfort his sister.

Milkpaw turned to her family. "He never got his warrior name," she sobbed, "He needs one. From now on Thrushpaw will be known as Thrushfall, we honor his courage and loyalty and welcome him as a full warrior of Birchclan."

Lionpaw blinked, his siter's words held wisdom beyond her age. As the sun set, more cats gathered around, mourning lost friends and family.

The sky soon shaded to black and other cats padded into the dens, Lionpaw hissing at them, others took up his anger and joined in, mainly Milkpaw, Duskleaf, Mintpaw, and Berrytalon.

When the sun rose, all cats shared their final goodbye's with Gorsefern and Thrushpaw, and formed two lines as the elders and Oakrush carried the two out to be burried under the trees, souls at peace under the large Birch, Oak, and Pine's.

* * *

><p><strong>I know some of the spelling is bad, but I try. To give me inspiration for Fernpaw next chapter, I will be listening to Stand in the Rain. This chapter was partly Stand in the Rain, too. It basicly fits this fic so far. My updates will now be slower, one more week of 5 hours at my grandma's house, 4 days a week. Maybe an update a week.<strong>


End file.
